iDiscover a thing called love
by mebenic
Summary: iDiscover a thing called love is a Seddie fanfic that takes you on a ride through the lives and minds of the iCarly phenomenons, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Marissa and more. I hope you enjoy following their journeys as they discover who they are, how they think and feel. : please read and review : all feedback much appreciated! 3 *just before iOMG*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I'm Nicola and I guess this is really my first real shot at a fanfic :) its Seddie, of course :) I hope you guys enjoy! please review it would mean the world to me! also if you have any suggestions on where I should go with my next chapter please let me know :) all feedback is much appreciated! I also apologise if there are mistakes or it doesn't make sense. will fix if there are any issues :) will update asap 3 much love! xoxo**

* * *

~Freddie's POV~

"_you're such a nub!" Sam, the blonde headed demon persists with a twinkle in those gorgeous blue eyes._

_"Oh whatever you say Sam. We all know the REAL truth!" I reply, shifting uncomfortably on the Shay's living room couch._

_"I don't like you Freddie! You're insane!" She insults me, though it doesn't bother me like it used to._

_"Oh yeah? Then why do you devote such a large amount of your time to picking on me every day? Why do you bother to even say hello to me in the mornings? Why did you KISS me on my fire escape all those years ago?!" I glare her, wanting her to spit out the tru_th.

"_Because I hate you!" You can't lie to me Sam. don't try and hide it. _

_"That doesn't make sense Sam and you know it! if you really did hate me you wouldn't waste your time on me!"_

_"Fine!" Sam throws her hands up in surrender. I didn't think it would be this easy. "You wanna know the truth?" i nod my head eagerly. "Fine ill give it to you! Fredward Benson I'm in love with you. Now go, bag me out and tell the world. Pay me back for everything I've done to you!" She swallows loudly and stares at me, waiting for my next move. For a second I swear I see tears forming in her eyes, but she blinks them away too quickly for me to tell. _

_I can't figure out how to react. She loves me. An incredible sensation takes over my body and I feel myself edging closer to her, my head inching forward closer to hers, my lips beginning to purse, preparing to lock with hers for the second time ever. Through my closed eyes I feel her leaning towards me, pushing her lips out towards me to return the kiss that has been so long awaited for both of us. After what seems like an eternity, our lips finally press together into a beautiful, loving embrace, sealing the remarkable and seemingly impossible feelings we have for each other. I reach my hands up around her neck and entangle them in her beautiful curly blonde hair whilst she wraps her arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I feel her soft lips moving against mine, ever so slowly and romantically. I feel her hand slip under my shirt and begin to caress my lower back. Taking this as an invitation, I pull my hands from around her neck and lower them to her waist, slipping them under her shirt and caressing her skin in return. I feel her deepen the kiss further, showing me she wants more. I sit up slightly, our lips still locked and start to press my body against hers, begging her to follow my lead and lay back on the couch. I feel her comply, and begin to lower herself backwards, pulling me with her. I feel her hands slipping down my body adventurously..._

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as I suddenly wake up. I feel my bed sheets brushing against my legs, soaking wet from the sweat I've been shedding. sitting up, I turn the lamp on and take in my surroundings, realizing I'm just in my room. I breathe a loud sigh and plop back down onto my bed, trying to piece together what just happened.

I hear loud footsteps in the hallway coming towards my room, growing louder by the second. just 10 seconds later my mother comes barging into my room in a state of panic, with her flashlight and first aid kit in hand.

"Freddie! are you okay?! I heard you scream! what happened? did something hurt you?!" she hollers, ripping my covers off me and inspecting my limbs, checking for any wounds.

"mum. I'm fine." I reassure her, still unaware myself of what just happened.

"no you're not! you just woke up at 4:30am screaming at the top of your lungs and you think you're fine?!"

"mum really! I just had a bad dream. I promise. now go back to bed." suddenly everything begins to come back to me...Carly's apartment...Sam...

"hmmm..well okay Freddie. but if you need me you know what to do!" she chirps out before picking up her first aid kit and flashlight and leaving my bedroom.

"sweet dreams Freddie!"

"yeah, sure." I half heartedly reply, not paying attention to what she was saying. My mind was stuck on one thing...Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter has been a little long coming. I've had so much to do as I'm flying out to America (from Australia) in a week :) ill try to update as much as I can before then, and since I'll be on the plane for over 13 hours I'll be doing alot of writing and I'll post as soon as I get to my bestfriends house and over jetlag of course :) sorry if this chapter is a little dodgy, it's just rushed I guess. I would love for some feedback and ideas and your thoughts on the story so far so please review and tell all your fellow Seddie lovers :) there will be some Seddie coming up very soon :) much love! nicola xoxo**

**ps. thank you to Seddielover12 for your sweet review thank you! you inspired me to continue this story :) means alot!**

* * *

**iDiscover a thing called love**

**By mebenic.**

Sam POV:

"Yo Carls what's up!" I yell, inviting myself into the Shays apartment like I do every other day.

"Hey Sam!" Carly's voice, along with the pitter patter of her footsteps, comes chiming down the staircase. "I have a great idea for iCarly tomorrow night!"

"Cool." I respond, uninterested, as she lands at the bottom of the stairs. Her dark brown hair is curled and neatly falling over her shoulders, with her pale skin hardly wearing any make-up. I slip a grin as I follow her steps into the kitchen, head straight for the fridge and pull out a large ham. In 10 minutes this baby is going to be in mamas tummy. Mmmm.

"Though," i mutter through my mouthful of ham, "if it doesn't have anything to do with food then I don't care." I plainly and unenthusiastically inform her, once again showing my lack of motivation and desire to give a damn. "Tell Fredbear. I'm sure he'll find it somewhat interesting. It'd give him an excuse to go all techy and shit. Speaking of the freak, where is he?" my eyes leave my ham to do a quick scan for any sight of the nub. "He's usually here attempting to hang out with us."

"To be honest, I actually have no idea." Carly adds in with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ooh Freddork might have finally found some friends!" I insult him, highly doubting the possibility of that ever happening.

"Oh Sam, will you ever leave Freddie alone? You'll probably find that you two could be really close friends if you tried!" I shoot her a glare as she says this, making her take a step back from me like im some hungry monster.

"Anyway," she says with a sigh, "back to iCarly. It actually has nothing to do with Freddie's techy , nerdy stuff. You'll probably find you actually enjoy it more than what he will!" she hollers with excitement in her voice. Oh my god Carly, no way!

"Oh and hey! We're freddies friends!" my eyes widen at the statement Carly just made. Friends? pfft. I hate that little dweeb. As for me enjoying this 'activity' more than him, I'd like to know more details. I decide to just roll my eyes at her stupid 'friends' comment and shrug it off.

"Are we pushing Fredward out the window?!" I exclaim with such a thrill in my voice. "Oh Carly I never thought I'd see the day you'd finally shut him and his love for you down!" I smirk towards my bestfriend, clearly knowing this is not the case but enjoying a good joke anyway, and her disgusted reaction.

"Sam! Oh my god that's horrible! I would never do that to him and besides, he doesn't love me anymore." she states, not going along with the joke I was playing at all. Carly Shay, youre never any fun.

"Girl I was only kidding, chill." I sigh, beginning to feel bored. "Hey isn't there a new episode of Girly Cow on?"

"I think so...but listen! We need to talk about iCarly! so I was thinking..." I flick on the TV and completely tune out from her excited voice, becoming engulfed in the new Girly Cow episode. This must be the best one yet!

"Sam! Are you even listening to me?!" Carly's angry voice brings me back.

"What?" I reply, confused.

"Oh. My. God. Why do I bother with you Puckett? Sam turn the TV off and..."

"Hey Carls! Sam." a deep, chirpy voice enters the apartment. I turn my head to look at the brown haired boy standing at the door.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly jumps up towards Freddie.

"Hey Fredwad." I follow, unenthusiastically. "What ya been doin? Playing with ya nerd toys?"

"Hey Carls! And no Sam, believe it or not."

"Well where ya been then?" I shoot back at his seemingly unfinished sentence.

"Home." he mumbled. Okay either I missed something or there must be something wrong with him, not that I care. "Hey Carly, can we please talk in your room? Alone?"

"Ahh sure" She raises her right eyebrow. "Come with me." She motions to him and walks towards the stairs, with Freddie following. What the hell?

"Freddie don't even bother trying to crack onto her! She will never love you!" I scream after them. I thought he would have received the message by now. For a nerd, he's really not that smart.

* * *

**Well, there we have the second chapter of iDiscover a thing called love. Not the greatest chapter but I'm hoping I'll have more time to make the next better :) peace. xo**


End file.
